


NO!

by Demonic_Neko



Series: Lucifer sings Disney. [24]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Disney, Family Drama, Other, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 07:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18069449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko





	NO!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Edge_sama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edge_sama/gifts).



The church door's slammed open as a figure in all black walked in. The door's slammed shut behind him as this tall slim figure walked down the aisle. The figure stopped and looked up at Jesus on the cross. "Always trying to be a stuck up figurehead as always, old man."

It seemed everything in the room grew quiet as it watched him.

Suddenly the candle's in the place lit up to reveal Lucifer standing there in the church alone. "Hello, da it's been a long time no talk." He said walking around running his finger's across every single thing. "Too bad I could never get a female to step in here and sin with me all night long." He shook his head sadly before he looked up and a brief wicked smirk came across his face before he started to sing. "I've got no strings  
To hold me down  
To make me fret  
Or make me frown  
I had strings  
But now I'm free  
There are no strings on me  
Hi-ho the me-ri-o  
That's the only way to go  
I want the world to know  
Nothing ever worries me  
I've got no strings  
So I have fun  
I'm not tied up to anyone  
They've got strings  
But you can see  
There are no strings on me  
You have no strings  
Your arms is free  
To love me by the Zuider Zee  
Ya, ya, ya  
If you would woo  
I'd bust my strings for you  
You've got no strings  
Comme ci comme ça  
Your savoire-faire is ooh la la  
I've got strings  
But entre nous  
I'd cut my strings for you  
Down where the Volga flows  
There's a Russian rendez-vous  
Where me and Ivan go  
But I'd rather go with you, hey  
There are no strings on me." He bowed before he raised his head as his eyes flashed red as his whole body shifted into his devil form. "If you ever try to pull Chloe or my children's strings. To do your building or use them against me. You will find your youngest son back home to burn it all to the ground with the army of hell on my side. If not my own siblings as well." He said sternly as he shifted back to his more angelic/human form. "I don't need my wings to protect my wife and if you take her from me I will raise hell as well." He said sternly. "Tomorrow she will become my bride here. You placed her in my path and I will keep her always close to my side now and forever more." He turned and walked out as the candles blew out on there own. Once Lucifer stepped outside his wings popped out of his back. A wicked smirk on his face appeared as he looked up skywards. "Glad we have come to an agreement da." He took off flying off singing no strings on me again from the movie Pinocchio.

God stepped outside the church watching his youngest son flying off. "I guess your mother was always right you are my favorite son." He shook his head slightly before he vanished from sight.

THE END!


End file.
